untitled story
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: When Bella is Bitten by a spider she becomes spider girl, will she save the city from the villains and get the girl who is broken?


Untitled

**AN: I dont have a title for this fic yet so if you have any sugesstions then please message me, this all belongs to Stephanie Meyers and Marvel I'm just borrowing twilight and spiderman for this story, Rosalie will be different in this fic than normal and Bella will e more bold, oh yes this is femslash dont like it dont read and dont message me saying 'this wouldnt happen' or 'why arent Bella and Edward together' because you will get a snotty response this is all just made up if I dont get any reviews for this first chapter then I will not continue it I dont want to waste my time if no one is interested in it. I wont tell you who the baddie is yet (because I dont know yet haha) if there are any particular you want then let me know I do know James will be one but not in a major way.**

**Anyway happy reading :)**

Chapter one

It was a school trip to see Spiders, Bella liked Spiders she thought they were interesting creatures with amazing abilities, so Bella took pictures. Edward was stood with her, Edward Mason was her best friend they had been for years, he and his mum were lovely his father not so much he owned a huge company and also his brother James who was the school bully plus he was dating Bella's crush Rosalie Cullen.

Rosalie was the perfect all American girl she had long perfect golden hair and a body to die for. Bella was so into her thoughts of Rosalie that she didnt notice Edward had moved away from her but has she looked for him she noticed Rosalie was on her own. James was stood the other side of the room with his best mate Laurent.

Bella took a deep breath before walking over to her "Hey mind if I take a picture?" She asked. Rosalie turned her face was lit up she nodded, posing as Bella took pictures. Rosalie laughed as she did silly poses too.

James heard his girlfriend laugh he glared his eyes darkening as he watched the freak take pictures of his property.

James excused himself and made his way over to the girls, he got his arms ready as he got closer he shoved Bella hard, so hard she fell to the floor and dropped her camera,he smirked as he watched her struggle to get up, others like his friends laughed, the only one not impressed was his brother Edward to was ready to jump in.

Bella scrambled to her feet she grabbed her camera from the floor but as she stood James pushed her again.

"James stop it" Rosalie told him he turned to her, his eyes dark, she gulped it had been a mistake to get involved but she liked Bella she thought she was she was cute in a nerdy sort of way and she would be lying if she said she didnt feel an attraction towards her.

"Shut up Rosalie" James spat a look of pure hatred was on his face she knew she was in for it later.

The scientist talking about the spiders got their attention again, explaining what each one could do. Bella watched as James grabbed Rosalie's arm hard she swore she saw a wince of pain and a look of fear on her face.

Bella decided to look away and continue taking pictures of the spiders, she didnt notice a spider dangling down towards her hand but as she took her last picture she felt the spider bite her, she shook the spider off her hand, she watched it crawl away, with a sigh she walked back to the group.

It was after three when they were allowed to go home and Bella was glad, after that bite she began feeling unwell and just wanted to sleep. Edward had given her a ride home her dad wasnt home yet so she wrote him a note to tell him she wasn't well. As she got upstairs she got rid of all her clothes so she was just left in her bra and knickers she didnt want to get into bed and instead she lay on the floor with just a sheet covering her. Slowly she managed to fall asleep.

The next morning after some strange dreams involving spiders Bella woke up, she expected to feel the same as she did last night but found with surprise that she was alright she got up and put the sheet back on her bed, she didnt feel sick in fact she felt better than normal instead of dwelling on it she got her clothes ready for school, it was when she passed her full length mirror that she noticed a big change, she looked back in the mirror again instead of being average she saw her body had changed dramatically, she had a six pack she was well toned like she had been working out for ages which she hadnt she was too lazy to actually do that. Thinking nothing of it she continued to get ready for school.

Once she was showered and dressed she realised she would be late for school and ran to make it in time for school, which she only just managed to do, Bella ran to her locker to put her books and bag in before class.

Whilst she did this she could hear arguing, to her it sounded like James, she tip toed round the corner. From there she saw James, he was stood close to Rosalie but not in a loving manner it was almost towering over her and Rosalie looked scared.

Bella didnt know how but she knew that Rosalie was scared she didnt need to see a look in her eyes but her body language spoke more than words.

"I dont know who you think you are but dont ever call me when I am out" He snarled, Bella watched Rosalie nod in submission.

"I'm sorry" Rosalie whispered, James had a sick grin on his face.

"Another thing" he paused "dont speak to that freak again got it" he hissed Bella glared at him 'who does he think he is?' she thought to herself.

"She is my friend James" Rosalie replied it made Bella's heart swell it was better than her not knowing who she was, James made them both jump when he fist slammed hard against the locker.

"You dont deserve friends, your nothing, just a worthless whore" he spat, Bella winced that was uncalled for she thought but what surprised her was that Rosalie wasnt upset by it, just how many times had he called her that horrible name?

Bella decided she had better stop him before he went too far, she began walking over to them Rosalie saw her first James followed her eyes and a look of anger and hate crossed his features as she approached.

"Back off Mason" Bella said with a glare, he said nothing but that sick smirk crossed his lips again, Bella didnt know what she was doing or where this sudden confidence came from but she knew for some unknown reason that she could take him.

"Get lost loser this doesnt concern you" James replied, Rosalie watched the scene she tried to get Bella to look at her and motion for her to just leave she didnt want the smaller girl getting hurt.

"Think your a big man picking on a girl?" Bella asked she however didnt give him the chance to reply as she carried on talking "if that's the case why dont you pick on me instead?"

James moved away from Rosalie and made his way to her "oh I will" was all he said his movements were so quick she didnt know how she knew to dodge his punch but it just came naturally to her. When his punch missed James continued each punch getting quicker and sloppier by the second but Bella was still mangaging to move out the way.

Bella realised that the look in his eyes was wild that he could easily turn on Rosalie so she decided she needed to get him away from her to protect her, whilst he took a breath Bella ran for it, she heard James shouting nasty things as he chased her downt he hall, Bella found her way to the front door of the school and went outside.

Bella had a second or two before he caught up she looked around thinking of where to hide but the door violently opening it shocked Bella who jumped but it wasnt a normal jump she had infact landed on the roof of the building next to the main school, she looked down and saw James didnt know where she was she heard the bell she was glad Rosalie would be ok for now.

Bella tried to figure out what had happened it was then she looked down at her hand the big spot where the spider had bitten her yesterday was gone she frowned she didnt think it would go that quickly. Bella looked down again and saw that James had now gone to his class, Bella jumped down and calmly walked to her next class.

**AN: I forgot to mention Alice will still be able to see the future I think I might introduce them all in the next chapter, Edward isnt a Cullen and neither is Jasper but he is still with Alice.**

**Here is a little poll for you: who should the main villain be?**

**A. Victoria**

**B. Jacob- as the green goblin**

**James- Something happens to him that changes him.**

**I will give you till the 4th chapter (if this story does well) to let me know the one with the most votes wins.**

**Anyone who is wondering about my other stories i'm not sure what to update first so if you let me know that too the one with the most votes when I put the 2nd chapter up wins and that will be the story I update first.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
